Giving the News
by Homerun15
Summary: A one-shot collection of Corrin and Charlotte doing things. The first one was also posted on the fe14drabbles blog on tumblr, submitted by me.
1. Royal News

Giving the News.

"Babe?" Corrin called out as he opened the door to his shared private quarters.

"Yeah?" Charlotte responded, somewhat curious

"I have good news for you!" Corrin said, a smile appearing on his face as he said it. There was a pause, as Corrin was gathering his thoughts of the news he was about to tell her.

"...Well out with it already, I ain't got all day!" Charlotte said, breaking the silence that Corrin created.

"Well...it turns out I'm not Nohrian royalty." Corrin said

"What!?"

"Or Hoshidan really."

"What?!"

"It turns out I'm actually a prince of Valla!"

"What?!"

"Well my mother came to Hoshido after fleeing from Anankos after he killed the Vallite King, Azura's mother," Corrin explained.

"That's...a lot to take in all at once, babe," Charlotte said, sitting down at her chair.

"Here's the part I think you will like."

"huh?"

"Well Azura would be next in line once Anankos is dead, but we were talking and..well she does not want the throne, so when Anankos is dead...Valla's throne will be empty, and it will also resurface once the curse is lifted. So Valla will need a king to lead the new people." Corrin continued to explain.

"So..." Charlotte began, "does that mean..."

"Yes. I will become Valla's new king," Corrin stated simply, "and you will be my queen."

"Can you shut up for a second babe," Charlotte said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, my queen," Corrin said teasingly.

"Don't go callin' me that yet, you jerk!" Charlotte replied in a angry tone.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited, and aren't you?" Corrin said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, but-" Charlotte began, but Corrin's face lit up, and started up again.

"We can bring your parents there!" Corrin exclaimed, "I can finally meet them!"

"Look," Charlotte said, "I'm happy for us too, but first, we have to beat the big bad dragon, and how am I supposed to run an ENTIRE country?!" her voice raising in anger.

"I'm don't know how the hell to run a country either, but I do know that we will win this war, together." Corrin responded back, with a smile.

"Well let's get through this whole thing first before we think about you meeting my parents," Charlotte said, smiling.

"Alright, but how should we tell the new princess of Valla?" Corrin said, referring to Kana.

"Dammit," Charlotte said bluntly.

"Well, we'll figure it all out, this war, telling Kana, and running a country, but we'll do it together, y'know like always," Corrin said, "We'll figure all sides of this puzzle out, like i did, falling in love with you."

"Ugh! Quit being so mushy I hate that!" Charlotte said with a smile, "Love you too though."

"Do you remember that time Jakob called you Lady Charlotte?" Corrin asked, "I remember you being so pumped about it after he left."

"You bet your ass I did, I mean me wanting to marry rich for so long, and finally hearing Lady used followed by my name? It felt like a dream." Charlotte said, "Then you accepted all sides of me, and now I love you for you."

"And I thought you hated the mushy crap."

"Oh, shut up, anyways Dinner's ready, so get Kana."

"Sure, wanna spar after this?"

"Oh, definitely! I'm SO gonna beat your ass this time!"

"Let's see, of our 30 matches this month, I won 14, you won 12, and 4 were draws."

"What!? No, we've had 31 matches this month, 13-13 split, 5 draws."

"Well you're wrong, I'm right."

"What the hell makes you so sure of yourself?"

"I was raised and taught by some of Nohr's best, and you were...?"

"That is such a low blow from you, you ass!"

 _A/n: So this is my first time actually writing something, so hope you enjoy it!_


	2. Different News

Giving different news

"So…we probably have to tell my siblings at some point here."

"Ugh…do we have to?!"  
"I just said we did."

"I know…but who first?"

Charlotte and Corrin just got engaged yesterday, and were arguing and partly figuring out how to let their siblings know that their brother no longer just belongs to them.

"I think telling Camilla first would be the best," Corrin simply stated, "Get the worst one out of the way, anyway."

"Yeah, alright."

So the couple went to find Camilla, Charlotte, despite her strength, was terrified of Lady Camilla. Camilla's attachment to Corrin weirded Charlotte out. They eventually found her in her quarters.

"Camilla?"

"Ah, yes my darling Corrin, what can I do for you?" Camilla said in her usual sultry tone.

"Well I have some news about my love life-" Corrin started.

"Oh, are you and Charlotte am item yet? I would assume so, given she's with you?" Camilla said.

"Uh…yeah, we're enga- wait you knew!?" Corrin exclaimed.

"Well when one of your retainers is a professional assassin…" Camilla said.

"Wait you have had Beruka spying on us this whole time?!"

"Well yes, and I'm so happy for you two, but could I talk to Charlotte in private for a minute?"

"Sure," Corrin said, "are you okay with this?" he whispered to his fiancé.

"Let's hope," Charlotte whispered back.

Corrin stood outside of Camilla's quarters and could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"…your legs…" he heard Camilla say, and Corrin could guess the context there.

"Y-yes ma'am." He heard Charlotte stutter slightly, and it would probably be the only time.

Charlotte soon stepped outside, slight horror on her face.

"Your sister is a terrifying woman…" Charlotte said, as they started looking for the next sibling.

"Tell me about it, she can be way too cuddly with me…" Corrin replied.

"That's one way to put it…gods…" Charlotte shivered slightly.

They then ran into Leo looking for someone to tell about their engagement. He was walking with his son, Forrest. Leo looked at them and then at the ring, and could guess the news from there.

"Hey Leo how are you?" Corrin said, "Lovely weather we're having."

"Corrin the astral plane's weather never changes." Leo said in his usual, somewhat condescending tone.

"Oh…right," Corrin said sheepishly.

"We're engaged ok, if you have a problem take it up with me!" Charlotte suddenly, startling Leo.

"Yes, I already figured that out, with the ring on your finger made it obvious," Leo responded in a somewhat startled tone.

"Oh, that's wonderful for you two! Can I design your dress, Ms. Charlotte?" Forrest said excitedly.

"Uh…sure Forrest." Charlotte said.

"And I could design your outfit as well, Uncle Corrin!" Forrest said.

"Yeah, that sounds great Forrest!" Corrin said in a similar tone to Forrest.

"Well I'm sure you two have more people to tell, so Forrest and I should get going." Leo said, interrupting the groups talk.

"Yeah, Ok, Forrest come by our quarters later for our measurements!" Corrin said as he and Charlotte were walking away.

"OK!"

The next sibling on their list was Takumi, and knowing him, would not show to care for what his brother is doing with his love life, but Corrin knows that he cares a lot.

"Takumi!"

"Hm? Oh Corrin, hello!" Takumi greeted, turning around.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am engaged to Charlotte," Corrin simply told him.

"Oh, ok, well good for you, anything else? I promised Oboro I'd have lunch with her and Kiragi, so I have to go, sorry!" Takumi said walking past him.

"No, not really, have a good lunch then!"

"Alright, congratulations by the way!"

"Thanks!"

"Wait that was it!?" Charlotte suddenly spoke up, anger rising.

"That's Takumi for you, always to the point. He may not show it, but he does care quite a bit."

"Well whatever, who's next?"

They made their way to Hinoka, who would no doubt care greatly about who Corrin is in love with.

"Tell me about yourself, Charlotte," Hinoka said.

"Do I have to do this now?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes."

So Charlotte shared her life story, from growing up in the Nohrian village, to becoming part of the border guard, to eventually joining Corrin's army at Port Dia after some talk with Elise.

"Do you love Corrin for his wealth?" Hinoka asked bluntly.

"No, that is my golden rule, marry for the man, not the money," Charlotte said, "and Corrin loves all sides of me, and I him," she continued madly blushing madly, and Corrin was blushing too.

"Ha-ha, don't worry, based on that alone, I can tell you two are good for each other."

"Thank you, sister," Corrin replied simply.

"Now go on, you probably need to tell some other people."

So the now embarrassed couple started looking for Ryoma, and easily found him crossing practice weapons with his son, Shiro.

"Ryoma! Shiro!" Corrin called out.

"Ah, hello Corrin."

"Sup Uncle Corrin!"

"So I actually have some news regarding my love life…"

"Don't worry about telling me, Saizo already did, congratulations!"

"At least you didn't send him on me…" Corrin muttered.

"Whoa…does that mean you're my aunt now, Charlotte?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Charlotte said.

"Awesome! Let's have a spar as nephew and aunt!"

"Shiro, they probably have other people to tell, you can spar with your new aunt later, but welcome to the family Charlotte," Ryoma said firmly.

"No, actually it's fine, I think we need a break from telling people, so have fun you two!" Corrin said, sitting down to talk with Ryoma.

"So are you two, actually having a wedding, or are you waiting for the war to end?"

"Well, technically we already are married, but she suggested that we say we are engaged, and have a more royal wedding after the war."

"I see, but what about children?"

"Well actually, we did talk about it and…"

"Is she already pregnant?!" Ryoma said somewhat loudly, though not loud enough for Shiro to hear.

"No, not yet, however, she is up for it, and keep your voice do-"

"WOOO!" Charlotte suddenly exclaimed, after a victory against Shiro.

"Whoa, Aunt Charlotte, you're tough! Let's go again!" Shiro exclaimed.

"No, sorry Shiro but Corrin and I have to tell the rest of the family, next time!" Charlotte replied with the same enthusiasm, both of their fighting natures coming out.

"Come on, babe, let's go tell Sakura!" Corrin said from across the training field.

"Alright, alright, geez, I'm coming, calm your ass!"

After they left, Shiro walked up to Ryoma.

"Aunt Charlotte fights like a bear. She's so awesome!" Shiro excitedly said.

"Well she and Corrin seem to have a healthy and happy relationship, and everyone, from Corrin told me has taken it rather well, so I think she'll fit right in."

"Yeah, me too."

"O-oh that's so wonderful, I hope you two are happy together!"

Sakura, ever the shy one, simply congratulated them and didn't know what else to say.

"Are you going to have kids?"

"I want to, what about you babe?" Charlotte asked Corrin.

"Yeah, definitely!"

"Hey, Charlotte…when Takumi got married, the girls of the family took Oboro out on a 'Girls only Night,' do you want that, too?" Sakura asked.

"Ooh yeah! Wait, what did you all do with Oboro?"

Sakura blushed.

"Well, the Hinoka, Camilla, and Oboro got very drunk and then started doing weird things…"

"Like what…?" Charlotte said, extremely questioningly

"Like getting really loud and tripping a lot and revealing secrets…"

"Oh, yeah I'm totally game for that!"

"O-ok, I'll talk to Hinoka about it…"

"Anyways…sorry Sakura, but we're going to tell Xander now, so we'll see you later!"

"O-ok!" Sakura waved them off.

They then found Xander training in the yard with his son, Siegbert. They had both just taken a break, when they saw them.

"Ah hello Corrin, and to you as well Charlotte."

"Hello Uncle Corrin, and Ms. Charlotte, what brings you two here?"

"Well, actually we have some news for you two. Charlotte and I are actually engaged to be married."

"Ah I see, congratulations you two," Xander said, "Corrin, can I talk to you in private?"

"…Sure, brother."

Xander pulled Corrin aside while Siegbert chatted with his newfound aunt.

"You know of Charlotte's true behavior right?"

"Yeah…and that's what I fell in love with, do you have a problem with that Xander?!"

"Not at all I just need to know, she loves you back, right?"

"She wouldn't be marrying me if she wasn't."

"I see, well congratulations again, little prince, I will fully support your marriage forever."

"I appreciate that, Xander, and I hope that you can learn to like her like a sister."

After they left, Siegbert and Xander talked about their opinions on the events.

"Aunt Charlotte seems very kind and caring, I actually saw her with Nyx the other day and she seemed very nice…"

"I see, well, I hope they are very happy together."  
"I as well, father."

Xander's opinion on Charlotte started to change starting today. He was disappointed in himself for not noticing that the complaints about her had gone down drastically in the last few months, and that he saw her giving Corrin a lunch months ago.

The couple sought out the last sibling on their mental checklist, Elise. She was sitting around in the mess hall, waiting for dinner to be served. It actually worked out rather nicely, as Corrin and Charlotte were on dinner duty tonight.

"Hey Elise!"

"Corrin! Hey! You brought Charlotte with you, yay!"

"Well you see about that-"

"We're engaged Elise! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yeah it is! Wow, and I'm the first person you told? I'm so honored!"

"Well actually-"

"Come on lets go tell everyone at dinner!"

Corrin and Charlotte stood in silence, deciding what to do. They made the decision to just tell everyone again, so Elise wouldn't feel bad.

Later at dinner…

"Excuse me everyone, Charlotte and I have an announcement that you are definitely hearing for the first time."

"Uh…"  
"What?"

"Charlotte and I are engaged!"

"Yeah! Isn't it great?" Elise said excitedly.

"Uh…Yeah, congratulations you two!"

Everyone gave them their praises, generally had a good time that evening.

Later, finally alone in their shared private quarters.

"That was literally the worst thing I've had to do in a long time." Charlotte said sprawling herself on the bed.

"I know, but we had to tell them at some point…" Corrin said, as a knock on the door. It was Jakob with some evening tea.

"Lord Corrin, I have brought you your-Oh, Lady Charlotte, I suppose that you would be living with milord now that you are together." Jakob said, showing Charlotte some respect.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I just said that-"

"No the 'Lady' part."

"Well since you are getting married to Lord Corrin, it is only natural that I would now call you 'Lady Charlotte.'" Jakob responded as he was setting up the tea.

"Well thanks for the tea, Jakob, I think I can take it from here," Corrin hastily said.

"No, no lord Corrin I ins-"

"WOOOOOO!" Charlotte suddenly shouted, with the same enthusiasm as when she defeated Shiro.

Jakob cleared his throat, "I see, well I must take my leave, see you Lord Corrin, Lady Charlotte," Then he muttered something under his breath that Corrin couldn't hear.

"That was loud," Corrin said as he finished what Jakob started.

"Well it really just hit me that I'm technically a member of the royal family of Nohr and Hoshido!"

"Yeah, and it just hit me that you are one of the craziest people I've ever met."

"Hey! You're one to talk."

"Yeah, I guess everyone is just really crazy."

"You really do have a way with words, you know?"

"Huh? All I did was-"

"Shut up, I'm new to relationships."

"Well so am I, so…I love you, let's have this tea I partly set up so well."

"Whatever, I love you too, weirdo."

 _A/n: So I wanted to try writing other characters this time around, so hopefully they all are somewhat in character. Thanks for reading._


	3. Baby News

Corrin and Charlotte were in their shared quarters, sitting at their wooden table playing a round of chess together. It was Corrin's move, and he had Charlotte on the ropes, she only had her king, a knight, rook, a pawn, bishop, and her queen left, while Corrin had most of his pieces remaining.

"You know, it is probably a good thing that you never played chess with the men you were trying to seduce," Corrin said as he moved a pawn forward.

"Why's that? Wouldn't want to feel that power of beating someone at a game of wits?" Charlotte said as she moved her queen to take out his pawn.

"Well you know how they say that chess reveals people's true nature?" Corrin said as he moved his knight to take out her queen, "Well I notice that you just make moves on instinct, not really putting thought into it, and I can tell you are super bored."

"Hmph," Charlotte grunted, moving her bishop closer to Corrin's knight, "and I suppose you always think on your moves, and carefully make your moves."

"No, sometimes I just make a move on instinct, like you, but often I do think if this is the best move or if there is a better move to make."

After the short conversation, they remained silent until Corrin inevitably won. Charlotte then suggested they head over to the training grounds, which Corrin went along with. When they arrived at the grounds, they were fairly empty, the only people there were Hinata, who waved, before being smacked in the face by his sparring partner, Hana.

"Pay attention, people come and go all the time, Hinata!"

"Sorry, sorry, geez!"

The couple made their way over to where the practice weapons were being kept, and Charlotte grabbed the axe equivalent, and Corrin the sword. Then they found an open space in the grounds and began their sparring match. Charlotte, being Charlotte, started running at Corrin and started swinging down her axe. Corrin quickly dodged to the left and jabbed her with his wooden sword.

"Got you."

"Ugh…let's go again!"

So they went again, and this time Corrin took the initiative, charging at Charlotte, and Charlotte held up her axe and blocked the hit and then followed up with a kick, knocking the wind out of Corrin and giving Charlotte her opportunity to strike, which she did.

"I win, ha-ha!" Charlotte said.

"Good one, alright one more match!"

So the couple got into their respective fighting stances one last time for a final round. This round lasted much longer than the other two matches. One would strike, the other would dodge, and this went on for a while, their axe and blade locked together. When Charlotte realized that she could unleash her secret weapon on her beloved.

"I'm pregnant."

"HUH!?" Corrin exclaimed loudly, dropping his guard, giving Charlotte the opening she needed to knock him down, "Are you actually…?" Corrin started.

"Yeah, and she is going to be able to kick your ass like I just did!"

Corrin stared at her in awe, they were going to have a baby. Charlotte helped him up, and then he promptly fell down again. He eventually got up and stayed up.

"What?"

"We're having a baby. WE'RE having a BABY!" Corrin shouted, "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was going to tell you, but then that incident with Felicia…"

"Which one?"

"The one where she got tea on Flora."

"Which time?"

"The second time."

"Oh, yeah, you did look like you were going to say something before that, so why didn't you after I helped them?"

At this point Corrin was a bag of emotions; ranging from frustration, happiness, excitement, slight anger, and horrified. Horrified because she shouldn't be fighting while she was pregnant.

"Why did you want to spar?! You shouldn't be doing anything but relaxing! Let's go back and play chess!"

"But chess is so boring…and then I'd feel like I'd be using you when you're helping me."

"You're worried about that? I will do everything in my power to make you happy, and that includes keeping up with your pregnancy," Corrin said happily.

"So…nice," Charlotte quietly said.

"Hm?"

"I…don't deserve you, you're so nice, you're too nice."

"I believe that is called love, babe, we take care of each other at times like this."

"Wow…"

"Like that time you took care of me when I was sick!"

"That's love huh…"

"Yeah, that's love, and I love you, and our future kid."

Things calmed down after that, they walked around and did the errands Corrin had to run for the army, and eventually found themselves climbing the ladder to their private quarters.

"Wait, when you said our kid would kick my ass, you said it was a girl, how did you know the gender this early on?!"

"I dunno, I just want a girl."

"Hm, I feel like I'll spoil her too much, but I don't really care about the gender."

"Oh, good, then we're in agreement that we're going to spoil the hell out of our kid. Good."


End file.
